1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical trolley connector, and especially to an electrical connecting device using an elastic sliding connection to connect a main body and a mated device electrically and mechanically.
2. Description of Prior Art
The promotion of electrical products makes the data transfer quantities much higher than before. To expand the function, two electrical products connect to each other through an electrical connection device. The electrical connection device includes an electrical connector and a mated connector. Due to the large data transfer quantity, the signal wires are also increased and cannot connect in a sliding manner. The most common method is to combine the electrical connector and the mated connector, and then latch two electrical products together by a latching mechanism.
For example, the two electrical products can be a media display with an electrical connector and an application module with a mated connector. The application module can be a digital camera, an antenna module or a media display module. After the application modules in first application method are connected to the video display, the media display can be a view finder or a screen used to browse photos. In second application method, the media display is a portable television that can receive signals through an antenna thereof. In the third application, users can display music or entertainment films.